


Patch It Through

by Forlorn_Melody



Series: Rags To Ragged--The Times and Tribulations of Jane Shepard [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Demi!Kaidan, Edging, F/M, Multitasking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forlorn_Melody/pseuds/Forlorn_Melody
Summary: Jane Shepard and Kaidan Alenko always find it a bit of a challenge making time for each other in the midst of a war. Sometimes they get interrupted in least convenient of moments.





	Patch It Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joufancyhuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/gifts).



> From a prompt on Tumblr. Also in time for September's Shenko Smut Thursday. 
> 
> Kaidan's had a rough time of it in the fandom recently. I figured I'd help give him a good time. Feedback always appreciated!

Jane plops down in her chair, pushing it back from her desk with her feet. She grins over at Kaidan, biting her lip as he kneels on the floor, gently pushing her legs apart. He looks up at her, resting his chin on her knee “Appreciating the view?” Leaning forward, she brushes a loose curl from his face. It must have come out of his carefully sculpted _coif_ when she pressed him against the fish tank. Oops.

Kaidan flushes, kissing the palm of her hand. “Always.” He grins again, trailing kisses from her wrist straight to her knee, breathing her in as she undoes the laces on her right boot.

“Hurry up, Major. I got plans for you.”

Chuckling, Kaidan draws out removing her boot. “Oh? What plans are those?”

“Haven’t quite worked out all the details yet. But most of them involve you naked in my bed.”

“Mm. Those do sound like great plans.” Kaidan removes her sock, working on her other boot. “But are you sure you’re going to make it to the bed?” His eyes spark as her jaw drops.

“You challenging me, Alenko?”

Kaidan leans closer, letting out a warm breath between her thighs. “I do love a good challenge.” His voice comes out deep and husky, and Shepard’s mouth goes dry.

Jane taps his nose with her finger. “Almost as much as you love making me wait.”

His eyes widen slightly. “Is that a dig at my sexuality or…?”

Jane traces her finger across his bottom lip. “Not at all. It’s a dig at your scheduling routine.”

Kaidan pulls her finger into his mouth, suckling it before letting go with a pop. “Maybe I _like_ making you wait.” He lowers his head, pressing a kiss against her crotch, through her fatigues. “The thought of you wanting me all _day_.” Kissing her again, he adds, “really gets me going.”

Closing her eyes, Shepard lets out a breath. “Clearly.”

“You know you love it.” Kaidan works on her belt, undoing the snaps with practiced ease.

Shepard squirms in her seat, having trouble just _letting_ him serve her like this. She wants to return the favor so bad, but Kaidan holds her leg down with his free arm.

“Hold still, Shepard.” He waits for her to do so, before sliding her pants down, dragging his knuckles past her hips.

Shepard lifts her hips off the chair to help him get the pants past her knees. Kaidan pulls them off leg by leg, folding them neatly and setting them next to her boots. Then he kisses her ankle, trailing his lips up her calves, nibbling on the skin behind her knee. “Gah. How am I supposed to hold still when you’re doing _that!?”_

_“_ I’m sure you’ll find a way, Commander.” Kaidan chuckles, running his hands up and down her bare thighs. His fingers always just stop just inches from her underwear, never quite touching. He nuzzles his nose against her goosebumps, worshiping her scars with his touch.

Shepard finds herself swallowing hard at the gesture. Her eyes even sting a little.

“Shh. It’s alright.” He drags a finger down the front of her underwear, swallowing at the moisture he finds there. “Shit, Shepard. You’re so wet already.”

“Y-yeah.” She gasps he brushes a second finger down through the fabric, dragging it past her clit. “Oh God.”

Kaidan finally peels her underwear off, pulling it past her ankles, before kissing between her legs.

“Fuck!” Shepard moans loudly, holding the back of his head as his tongue finds her folds.

Kaidan holds up a finger to _Shh_ her again, and then uses said finger to trace the edge of her vagina. Just as his lips start to suck on her clit, Shepard feels the hum of his biotics coming from his finger. She grabs the back of his head, holding him against her core, rocking ever so slightly against his face.

The hum of his chuckle mixes with his biotics as he fingers her, hooking his finger inside her. Her moan sputters as it falls out of her mouth. She’s so close. Jane moans his name again and again, barely registering the sound of the intercom. It’s only when Kaidan stops that Shepard realizes that someone asked her a question.

“Commander? You there?” Joker asks, and Shepard can hear him narrowing his eyes.

Shepard and Kaidan exchange a look. Surely, they put the cabin on privacy mode when they--oh _shit_. Good thing no one decided to pay their commander a visit. Taking a deep breath, Shepard replies in the most level tone she can manage. “Yeah, Joker?”

Kaidan bites his lip, trying not to snicker at the strain in her voice.

“You got a call from Admiral Hackett.”

_Shit_. Jane forgot to file her latest report. “Can it wait--” She glances down at Kaidan, and he raises his eyebrows. She throws out a number. “Ten minutes?”

Kaidan drops his jaw incredulously. _Only ten minutes??_ He mouths, folding his arms as if her short estimate is a personal affront to his skill. Shepard shoots him a mute _Sorry._

“Sorry, Commander. He says it’s a priority call.” Joker pauses. “You okay, Shepard? You sound...like you’re running out of air.”

Kaidan is _no_ help in coming up with a good excuse. “It’s uh...a new training exercise. Kaidan’s showing me some...new biotic techniques.”

“Oh?” Joker laughs out _loud_. “That’s what the kids call it these days.”

Shepard glances down, smoothing her shirt. Kaidan reaches over, shaking his head in amusement as he brushes the sweat away from her forehead and moves her hair back behind her ear. He even dares to steal a kiss, and Shepard fights the urge to moan as she tastes herself on him. “Patch it through,” she manages to say.

Filing Hackett in on the details of rescuing the ex-Cerberus scientists, she forwards her recommendations for the Catalyst team, including her former squadmate, Jacob Taylor. Kaidan keeps brushing her bare knee with his thumb, and it’s all Jane can do to hold herself together. He still hasn’t left the floor, just out of frame from her terminal’s camera. And he’s taking full advantage. Shepard almost cuts out mid-sentence because of _sinful_ way he’s running his fingers down the inside of her thighs. She kicks him with her toe.

If Hackett notices her discomposure he doesn’t say anything. “Take care, Commander. Hackett out.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Shepard, rolls back from the desk. “Now. Where were we?”

Kaidan furrows his brow, staring at her ankle as if the answer lies there. “I completely forgot.” He sighs dramatically. “Guess I’ll just to have to start over.”

“Nuh-uh.” Jane grabs his shoulders, pulling Kaidan to his feet. “I have a better idea.” She presses him against her desk. She grabs his belt, undoing the clasps. “Why don’t I return the favor?”

Kaidan swears. “You sure about this, Shepard?” He watches her sink to the floor like a man dying of starvation.

Jane slides her hands down his thighs, through his pants. “I want to.” Kaidan still looks at her hesitantly, so Shepard plants a kiss on his quickly stiffening hard on. “You work so hard for all of us.” She undoes his belt with a snap, pulling the strap aside. “Never complaining, even when you get crippling migraines.” Edging his pants down his ass, she strokes the places where his thighs meet his butt. Leaning closer, Jane breathes in his musk and closes her eyes. Kaidan smells like home. Opening her eyes, she smirks up at him. “Plus, it’s _really_ hot watching you come.”

Looking down at her, Kaidan melts. He runs a hand through her hair. “I love you so much.”

“Right back at ya, Alenko.” Jane winks at him, pulling down Kaidan’s boxers, following them with her mouth. Kaidan swears under his breath and it makes her shiver. She grins against his shaft, letting her nails scrape down his thighs. They shudder together at the sensation.

“You know...I’m really starting to regret teasing you.” Kaidan grips the desk, looking down at her sheepishly.

“All is fair in love and war.” Jane chuckles, licking her lips, before laying a kiss on the head of his penis.

Kaidan’s eyes snap shut, and a soft grunt escapes his lips. “Fuck, Shepard.”

“Soon, soon.” Jane takes him into her mouth, licking the underside of his shaft, moaning with him. She admires Kaidan more than any other person in the galaxy, and knows he gives constantly without expecting anything in return. Maybe, this time, she can give a little back.

Kaidan winds his fingers into her hair, breathing in short gasps as her tongue makes its way down his member to one of his testicles. “God, that feels so good.”

“Glad my service is up to your expectations, sir.” Kaidan swats her shoulder. He grips her without thinking as she takes one of his balls into her mouth.

She lets go of him with a _pop_ , grinning at the pleading look in his eyes. Shepard has done countless impossible tasks--taking down a thresher maw, coming back from the dead, even sealing an alliance between the Krogan and the Turians--but she feels even more powerful in this moment--with the man she loves under her sway. Starting at the base, she licks all the way to the tip, taking it back into her mouth.

Kaidan’s other hand is now gripping her head, but even here Shepard can feel his restraint. Always careful, that one. She grips the bottom half of his dick, gently twisting her hand back and forth as she sucks on the tip. “I love you so much.” He manages to say, before dissolving into a string of expletives as she uses her biotics to tug on his balls. “Shepard! Jane...I can’t.” His breath comes in and out as if he’s running out of air. “I’m gonna--” His hand tugs her head away from him, and he pulls her to her feet.

Shepard moans as his lips crash against hers, using her hands and biotics to keep working him over. Kaidan groans into her mouth, louder when he tastes his precum on her lips. She shivers in turn, feeling the static of his biotics as they continue to build it up. They crack audibly when he comes. Winking at him, she licks some of his juices off his fingers.

“Jesus, Shepard.” Kaidan laughs at breathlessly.

“Shower, you say? Well, of course I’d love a shower. Hop to. The galaxy is waiting.” Shepard shoves him in front of her, squealing with laughter as the door slides shut behind them.

 


End file.
